


Belated words

by Solis200213



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 07:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solis200213/pseuds/Solis200213
Summary: The day of Naruto's wedding Sasuke makes up his mind to journey back to Konoha to see Naruto before he gets married. He never imagined Naruto moving on without him and when he finally sees Naruto, words and emotions just pour out of him at the wrong time.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Belated words

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! I got the idea from listening to "Party Favor" By Billie Eilish! Enjoy ^^
> 
> Also, I'm really crappy at names, sorry!

The breeze was calming, the sun was shining down perfectly, enough to be warm but not enough to cause sweat as the beams shined on whoever was outside. It was truly a beautiful day outside. Outside it was beautiful but in Sasuke, it was a whirlwind of dark thoughts and memories that haunted him. 

His eyes staring at his feet as he walked towards Konoha, he had already sent a messenger bird forward, a letter with a few words to Naruto. Today was Naruto’s and Hinata’s wedding, Sasuke had gotten word a few months ago, he debated on coming. The news had pulled on his heartstrings, the word of naruto getting married brought tears to his eyes but he wouldn’t let them fall. He told himself it was for the best and he would send a note of congratulations, he wasn’t going to stay for the ceremony but he wanted to let his team know. 

His eyes caught the sight of the pretty spring flowers that were blooming, it seemed Nauto and Hinata had picked a beautiful day to tie the knot. Sasuke would have been lying if he said he didn’t feel the aching in his chest as he drew closer to the village. If he would have just done what Naruto asked the last time he was here. 

The last time Sasuke was here he had just dropped by to tell Naruto something. His black eyes searching for the blond in the spot they always met. Before he had left again he felt the warm hand of his best friends grab his wrist and his blue eyes searching his face as he turned around. 

Naruto’s hands were rough from the years of fighting but they were the only hands Sasuke had allowed to touch him. He knew what naruto was going to say before he even said it but as much as it hurt, he loved hearing Naruto’s voice, it made him feel things he usually didn’t. 

“Stay.” 

That was the last word Naruto had spoke before Sasuke pulled away and told him the same thing he always did. It tore his heart apart to leave him, to leave Naruto but he always told himself it was necessary. He told himself that too, so he would believe it to soothe the pain that leaving Naruto brought. 

It was always hard for him to leave Naruto, even before as he led a life of darkness. In his heart, he always knew he loved the boy, the boy who searched the corners of the earth for him. The one who was willing to sacrifice his life, his dream to save him from the darkness that he invited. He was his light, his sun, the sliver of hope that always found its way back to him. 

Sasuke had always wanted to stay. He wanted to stay anywhere Naruto was but he knew he wasn’t going to be forgiven in the village. He had caused too much trouble there, severed bonds he could never fix. The only reason he had a bond with Naruto is that the blond never gave up, he was a sore loser. 

He had pushed aside any thoughts of living in the village that he was born in. He wanted Naruto to come with him, to travel the world together where they would never be apart, side by side but he would never take Naruto from his dream, Never. He had already taken so much 

He had already been the kink in Naruto’s plans for too long he couldn’t rip him away from the only thing that he had been aiming for. He knew Naruto would follow him anywhere because he knew Naruto’s feelings, he always knew of them. He had tried to deny them but deep in his heart he knew, he loved him so much, they both loved one another. 

Sasuke’s eyes turned up to the sun, the warmth washing over his face as the light peaked through the trees. His mind flashing back to the final battle between Naruto and him, the light on his face as he turned to stare at the blonde. The light bouncing off of his face had almost blinded Sasuke as tears fell from his eyes. He looked so beautiful beside him, they died together. They died because of his own stubbornness. 

Even all bruised, bloodied and dying Naruto looked beautiful.

Shaking his head of the thought he pushed forwards, holding back tears. He was blessed to be alive in the same world as Naruto. He didn’t want to think of a life without Naruto, he didn’t want to think of the days where he was alone without him. 

The note he had sent Naruto was a quick congratulations. He had asked if Naruto could meet him before the ceremony, he had added that if Naruto wasn’t able to he would be gone after a few minutes of waiting. Sasuke wanted to see Naruto but at the same time he didn’t, he didn’t want to see Naruto and realize that he was now almost a married man. It hurt like hell. 

Sasuke had tried to make the few minutes impossible to reach, he didn’t really want to see Naruto the more he thought about it. Maybe it was his nerves acting up like he knew if he saw the blond his hard demeanor would cave and he would confess everything he truly felt, how bad would it be if it happened on Naruto’s wedding day. 

Stepping onto the grassy hill that looked out at the village Sasuke smiled fondly. He hadn’t stepped foot in the village for some time but it was still beautiful. He came from one of the prettiest villages in his opinion. Itachi had died for this village and for that Sasuke was protecting it in the shadows while Naruto does so in the light. 

Counting down in his head, the time past slowly. He almost thought Naruto might make it but the few minutes had passed. Turning around to walk away he had smiled softly, at least he got to see the village. 

“Hey wait up! Where are you going?” 

Stopping in his tracks Sasuke felt his heart stop. The voice belonged to Naruto, he would recognize it any time or day. shivers were sent up his spine as he heard him, it was always like this. Naruto always caught him and beat all odds to get to him. Typical. 

Turning around slowly Sasuke looked at Naruto’s feet, swallowing the lump that was in his throat. For some reason, he always got nervous around the man, not like he was scared but something else. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said in his usual sullen voice. “I didn’t think you’d make it to me in time.” 

The blond gave him the usually cheeky smile that made Sasuke weak in the knees. Even when Sasuke did all that harm to him he still gave him that smile. That smile that warmed his heart and made him want to grab Naruto’s face and kiss him. 

If he could drop everything for Naruto he would. He would give up everything to be with the boy. 

“You still doubting me Sasuke? You should know by now that I’ll always make it to you, No matter what!” 

I’ll always make it to you, no matter what!

Those words struck Sasuke. Whenever Naruto talked about being with him, chasing after him he felt his heart warm up. He felt the sensation crawling through his body and his cheeks get warm because he knew it was true. He knew that Naruto would make it to him anytime, no matter what stood in his way even if Sasuke himself was the obstacle needed to be overcome, or beaten sense into. 

Sasuke looked Naruto over, he was in his usual attire, not ready at all but he still had time to get ready before the actual ceremony. His hair was shorter, Sasuke had missed Naruto’s longer hair, maybe it was because of all the years Naruto had had it and the memories that sprung to mind. But Nauto’s short hair was fine with Sasuke, he wouldn’t change Naruto for anything. 

Shaking his head he squared his shoulders and looked Naruto in the eye. “No, I thought the ceremony would have started by now, is all,” He lied through his teeth. 

Naruto laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his bandaged arm. “Nah, everyone is just gathering at the moment, we wanted to make sure that we made enough time for people to gather ya know?” Naruto asked, his cheeks red at the thought of getting married. Looking up at Sasuke once more with hopeful eyes he bit the inside of his cheek. “Are you going to stay for it?” 

Sasuke had heard that line many times. Each hidden with hope and sadness but this time it was different. Naruto wasn’t asking if Sasuke was going to stay with him, he was asking if he was going to stay and watch Naruto be married off to someone else. If Sasuke said it didn’t make him feel bitter and jealous that would be a lie. But this was the path he had chosen, he had said no to Naruto in the past and this was no different. He definitely wasn’t going to stay this time. 

He wasn’t going to stay and watch the man he loved being married to someone else. 

“No, Naruto I have somewhere to be, I wish I could.” 

Another lie. 

“I should be back soon though.” 

Sasuke’s voice was filled with pain. Naruto could hear it, it made his own heartbreak. Before he could stop himself he was moving forward. His hand was outstretched like usual and his eyes were soft. Sasuke wondered if he was going to ask him to stay for good but he knew it was a reach but he wanted that and if, just if, Naruto asked right now he might have just said yes. 

“What’s the wrong Sasuke?” 

He didn’t ask. 

The fondness in Naruto’s voice, the small change in tone, only notable if you were listening. It made the black-haired boy’s stomach do flips, he only heard that tone when naruto was talking to him. He was special in Naruto’s eyes and he cherished that fact. 

Naruto’s hand laid on Sasuke’s shoulder as he looked at him worriedly. He was always so concerned about his friend. He wanted to help in any way possible, especially for Sasuke. 

He felt choked up, like there was a lump in his throat, something he wanted to get out but couldn’t. His heart was trying to tell him to say something but his brain was trying to fight against it. He knew if he spoke what he wanted to it would only lead to trouble. 

Swallowing hard he shook his head, telling naruto there was nothing wrong with him. He brought his hand up to the one on his shoulder and gently caressed it, making sure he didn’t grab on too roughly. He pulled Naruto’s hand down and let it drop, his touch sent shocks up his arm. “Nothing is wrong.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” 

It was silent for a few moments as Sasuke composed himself. He wanted to get out of here as soon as he could. He opened his mouth to speak but what came out wasn’t what he meant to say. He hadn’t meant for it to fall out. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke in bewilderment, he wasn’t expecting it either. He never thought he’d hear those words from the black-haired man. 

“What did you just say?” Naruto muttered he was out of breath from it being knocked out in surprise. He was blinking back tears that sprung into his eyes at the words, he wasn’t expecting any of this from Sasuke. 

“I love you,” Sasuke said again. His eye was wide as he licked his lips. He knew he shouldn’t have said it but the truth was out, the cat was out of the bag. “I...I can’t imagine my life without you.” 

It was stupid to say it, it took years for him to say it but now it was too late. He didn’t know how it even had gotten out, it was like it was caged in his lungs and somehow pushed its way through the bars that held it and escaped out of his mouth. 

Naruto felt a pit of mixed emotions well up in his chest and throat. How was he supposed to feel about this? He was supposed to get married in the matter of a few minutes for god sake, he wasn’t ready to hear his first love confess that he had loved him all this time too. He came to bid him farewell and get Sasuke’s congratulations, not his objection. 

“I love Hinata, she’s always loved me and I love her too,” Naruto growled, the tears in his eyes threatening to fall as he spoke. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Sasuke or himself of those words. He knew they were true but he didn’t know why that was his immediate reaction to Sasuke’s confession. Sasuke always got the best of him, he could never keep his emotions in check with the black-haired man was around. 

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke, his hair covering his eyes as he looked at Naruto’s tear-filled blue ones, he’s seen Naruto cry before but this was hurting him too. “I’ve always loved you too, Naruto.” This was the first time he had openly said it, the first time he had admitted to himself that he’s always loved the blond, he loved him so much. So much that it hurt, that Naruto was the only thing on Sasuke’s mind when he woke up or went to sleep. Naruto was the reason he was alive right now, he was his first love. 

Naruto practically growled at him, a stray tear falling from his eye as he shook his head. He was conflicted, sure he loved Sasuke, everyone had known that. Everyone in the village had known he was in love, he had been in love with him since they were young but he had Hinata, he was supposed to get married in an hour. This couldn’t be happening not right now. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto looked at Sasuke with angry-sad eyes, he always had the worst timing. “You could have told me this a long time ago but I’ve moved on...You just want what you can’t have.” 

Sasuke knew that wasn’t true or maybe some part of it was. The reason he had gathered the courage to utter the words was that Naruto was now, officially, a taken man. He was no longer alone waiting for Sasuke, he had moved on and fallen in love with someone who had been there all along, someone who wouldn’t leave him in the middle of the night or pull away when he touched them. He was with someone who could give him love freely. 

But Sasuke loved Naruto, he loved him with everything he had. Every fiber in his being yearned to be next to him but each time he had denied it, choosing to push it aside and leave rather than confront it and now it was too late. Naruto was right, Sasuke wanted what he couldn’t have but it wasn’t because Naruto was now a taken man but because Sasuke would never allow himself the pleasure of being Naruto’s after the damage he’s already inflicted upon him. He wouldn’t allow himself to taint Naruto’s light once more. 

“You could have come with me Naruto, I realize I hurt you and I didn’t want to, I wanted you to be happy but it hurts right now because it isn’t with me.” Sasuke whipped his eyes as he looked Naruto over, he wanted to keep this picture in his mind for when he was on the road, he wouldn’t be back for years. “I just needed to tell you.” 

Naruto looked up at him hurt, every cell in his body fighting against each other. He loved Hinata, he loved her so much but he loved Sasuke. He loved Sasuke enough to go against all odds just to reach him, he loved him so much that he would have died just to show him that he cared. “Why now?” Naruto asked, swallowing the anger that was burning in his chest. He had buried these feelings, he had tried to but now that Sasuke was here, he was feeling them all at once and these words...these words brought anger and sadness.

It was too late for this, he was with Hinata. 

Why did he have to bring this up now? On Naruto’s wedding day, on his special day. Sasuke felt so selfish and sorry.

No matter how much he loved Sasuke back then, Now, he knew it wouldn’t be right if he left Hinata today of all days. He loved her and now he might have even said he loved her more than he loved Sasuke. He had built a life with her, loved her as she loved him while Sasuke was gone. She was everything he could have asked for since he couldn’t have what he wanted in the past. 

Naruto wiped at his eyes as he listened to the silence Sasuke gave him. 

“I’ve asked you to stay with me, I asked you so many times, I pleaded with you Sasuke. You know I’d do anything for you so I waited but I got tired of waiting for you to stay. You’d always make up the same excuse, it was always ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ and you know that's bullshit.” 

Naruto wasn’t having it. The excuses, he was so tired of them. “You knew I wasn’t going to wait for you forever. I tried. I wanted to, believe me,” He cried, his voice full of hurt and pain. “I loved you, I still do but you will never stay for me. You will return just to leave again.” 

Letting out a breath of air Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled softly. Even angry at him and still loved him. 

Sasuke didn’t let the tears fall from his eyes. He didn’t want to cry in front of his love, his Naruto. “I’m sorry about that, I...I shouldn’t have said anything I know. I could have said it better...done it better,” Sasuke confessed, no fight left in his tone. He was hesitant to admit he was wrong, wanting Naruto to just shut up and run away with him like they were young kids again but he couldn’t. If this is what Naruto wanted, Sasuke would accept it because he had his chance, he had his chances. 

Naruto advanced forwards, Sasuke was ready to some kind of hit or punch for ruining something special for Naruto but he was surprised when Naruto pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips licking together as Sasuke melted into Naruto’s touch. He wasn’t expecting it, he wasn’t sure how to react. 

He tasted like ramen and something sweet, that was just like Naruto. He had eaten ramen today. Sasuke’s eyes closed as he let his lips move with Naruto’s it was magical but bittersweet because he knew it wasn’t going to last. 

He was the first to pull away, he took a deep breath and looked him in his eyes. He was so beautiful, so bright. “Why?” He asked lightly, his skin tingling where he felt Naruto’s lips against him. 

“I knew you’d be here today,” Naruto was hesitant as he spoke. “I wasn’t expecting you to spill your heart out but Hinata knows how much I care for you so she said it was okay if we share our first ‘official’ kiss.” 

Sasuke was grateful he, once again, had the chance to feel the blond’s lips against his but it broke his heart at the same time. This was their first and last official kiss. It had gone like this because he had screwed up once again. 

Pulling away from Naruto he cleared his throat and stepped away. His body shook slightly as he held back the sops that wanted to fall past his lips. He was so sad, so heartbroken it was painful. Worse than any physical wound he’s felt before and he’s felt a lot. “Congratulations again...Naruto,” Sasuke spoke softly as he turned away from a teary-eyed Naruto, disappearing into the trees the way he came.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing SasuNaru and writing for them in general so I hope I did okay! Thank you for reading!


End file.
